Hart By Heart
by larisaanadeeljin
Summary: When Kid Danger saves Charlotte a misunderstanding happens and everyone thinks they're dating. After failing to explain the situation Carlotte and Piper get kidnaped. Henry having discovered new feelings is determaned more than ever to save his sister and Crush- I mean Best friend. Totally what I meant... Hahaa... Byeeeeeeeee


Henry's POV

"He- Kid Danger watch out!" Charlotte yelled. We're in Swellview Park, some thugs are causing trouble. Charlotte just happened to be passing by.

One of the idiots just ran into a pole so I was distracted. When I turned to where Char was pointing I saw another one pull out a gun. Wait, wait, hold up! A gun? Great, I thing I got the worse job!

I should explain, Ray/Captain Man and I separated. He's saving some kid who fell and got stuck in the lake. I on the other hand got to stop these three. Little did we know they were gonna have guns!

The people in the park all ran, all except Charlotte. The third one took hold of my best friend and pointed a gun at her face. The first one was still recovering and the second was pointing the gun at me. I put my hands up glancing at Charlotte.

"Let her go!" The oh so familiar voice came from Captain Man. The third was sill holding her but the second pointed the gun at Captain Man. I ran towards the guy holding Charlotte and punched him. He thankfully let her go. She was in shock. I fought the man but he was winning. The guy who ran into a pole joined in pushing me. I was caught of guard and fell pulling Charlotte with me.

With my best friend and I being in this awkward situation with me on top of her.

What made it worse is that a news team showed up and filmed the moment. I got off of Char and continued fighting the men.

And then there it was. The gun was pointed at Charlotte, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could and pulled Charlotte away right before the bullet could hit her.

"Are you OK, Char?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked to make sure.

"NO, He-Kid Danger! I just got shot at for gods sake!" She screamed.

"So we'll talk later?" I asked.

"Yes, now go!" She shooed me away to fight the bad guys.

After a few moments the thugs were taken by the police. Ray, Charlotte and I went back to the Man Cave. About an hour and a half Jasper Charlotte and I went to my house for movie night. We were preparing the snacks when Piper came in and turned on the TV.

"Yo Piper, you can't be here, we're watching a movie." I told her. She, of course ignored me while going through the channels.

" _And now for the Captain Man and Kid Danger news."_ The male reporter said.

"Ohh, Shh. I wanna see this." Piper piped as Jasper and Charlotte joined us on the couch with the snacks. We settled on the sofa eating popcorn.

" _A fight broke out in Swellview Park. While Captain Man was saving a nine year old boy from a lake, Kid Danger was saving his girlfriend from Three random thugs."_ Wait, wait, wait. I did a spit take. I only saved Charlotte, I don't have a girlfriend and even if I did, how would they know about it? _"Captain Man managed to get there and help out favourite superhero kid and managed to take them down. A girl was in the park, we identified her as Charlotte Bolton."_ It was her turn to spit take. _"Here is some footage that hints at Kid Danger and Charlotte dating."_

 _I ran as fast as I could and pulled Charlotte away right before the bullet could hit her._

" _Are you OK, Char?" I asked worriedly._

" _Yeah, I'm fine." She replied._

" _Are you sure?" I asked to make sure._

" _NO, He-Kid Danger! I just got shot at for gods sake!" She screamed._

" _So we'll talk later?" I asked._

" _Yes, now go!" She shooed me away to fight the bad guys._

I turned off the TV. We were quiet for a few seconds. That is until Piper – who was staring wide-eyed and with her mouth agape – started freaking out.

"You are dating Kid Danger?!" She stood up looking at Charlotte.

Charlotte also got up and replied, "No. NO. Kid Danger and I are not dating!"

"But the way you were talking to him seemed like you know who he is." Piper argued with Charlotte. "And like he knew you. He called you Char! He doesn't remember my name!"

"OK, fine, yes. I know who Kid Danger is but we are NOT dating. That would be weird." It really would.


End file.
